1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device for storing and reading data therefrom and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in high capacity mobile electronic devices, for example, digital cameras, MP3 players, and the like, have been substantial. However, there is still a demand for such electronic devices to have smaller size and higher storage capacity. Accordingly, non-volatile memory devices used for these electronic devices are required to have higher integration density, that is, higher storage capacity.
However, the increase of the integration density of non-volatile memory devices by fine pattern formation is restricted due to the limitation of processing technologies. As the integration density of conventional planar type non-volatile memory devices increases, performance deterioration due to a short channel effect can occur. Accordingly, high integration of planar type non-volatile memory devices can cause reliability deterioration.
Furthermore, as the integration density of conventional non-volatile memory devices increases, the volume of a charge storage layer decreases. Thus, the amount of charge which can be stored in the charge storage layer may decrease. Consequently, the reliability of a data program, in particular, the reliability of a multi-bit operation, may be reduced.